The present invention relates to prevention and treatment of irritation, discomfort, pain and skin breakdown resulting from shear and friction forces, and pressure against an area of skin.
Friction and shear forces are two factors that play a significant role in causing breakdown of skin and the underlying tissues, which can lead to erythema (red spots), blisters and pressure ulcers. Friction and shear forces commonly occur at the skin-support interface, e.g. where the skin contacts another surface such as in malfitting footwear, bedding, wheelchairs, under casts and under the socket of a prosthesis (artificial limb). Skin breakdown can also occur following rubbing on skin areas contacted by undergarments, athletic equipment, and clothing, skin of hands operating industrial equipment and machinery, and in many other instances where repeated rubbing of skin occurs. The present invention relates to reducing the friction and shear forces contributing to these disabling and serious conditions.
Scheinberg U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,899,207 and 6,067,987 disclose a tissue-protective device including mutually overlying membranous layers arranged to be able to slip easily along each other at the interface between the skin and an adjacent surface, e.g. a shoe, another article of clothing or equipment pressing against or moving along the surface of skin, and internally between soft tissues in vivo, for protection from friction. The devices disclosed by Scheinberg, however, are not particularly well adapted for mass production.
What is desired, then, is a dressing or bandage which can readily be mass-produced in a form easily used by application to a person's skin or by incorporation in an article of clothing or other article that may cause friction, shearing, or pressure on the skin, either to prevent skin breakdown and reduce irritation, discomfort and pain, or to protect and enhance healing of an area of a person's skin which has already been damaged by rubbing and pressure. Preferably such an improved device should be thin, in order to avoid creating additional pressure to the skin and underlying tissues, while greatly reducing shear and friction forces encountered by the skin. Such a bandage should be flexible, so that it can be easily contoured to complex curvatures of anatomical sites such as the heel, ankles and elbows. It should also be able to stretch and move with the skin during activity. A method for economically making such a dressing, bandage, or other device is also needed.